


Health

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 8 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeBlaine gets a cold.





	Health

“Hey, I’m home!” Kurt called out as he stepped into their apartment, sighing happily at the warmth surrounding him. It was absolutely freezing outside and since the subway broke down two stops away from his, he had to walk and it was anything but pleasant.

“Blaine?” Taking his coat and scarf off, Kurt tried again when there was no response which was weird – Blaine should have been home at least two hours ago. When there was still no reaction, Kurt frowned and was about to take out his phone and call Blaine when there was a small sound coming from a bedroom, sounding suspiciously like a groan.

Reaching the bedroom, Kurt opened the door slowly and was greeted with a truly miserable sight. Blaine was lying in the middle of their bed, curled up and bundled up in the blanket, surrounded with used tissues. “Aww, babe.” Kurt said sympathetically when Blaine started coughing, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

“Kurt, I’m dying.” Blaine wheezed out, his voice muffled by the blanket he was buried in.

Walking up closer, Kurt sat down on the bed put his hand on Blaine’s forehead wincing how hot it was; he definitely had a fever which would explain why he was shivering so much. “Your burning up, B. Did you take anything for that?”

When Blaine shook his head in response, Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and moved to stand up, making Blaine whine in protest. “Your hand is so nice and cold, don’t go.”

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt promised as he got up. “How about I give you some cold medicine and then I make some soup for you? And then I’ll cuddle you until you feel better.” _Or fall asleep_ , Kurt added mentally, which was way more likely to happen first.

“I don’t want you to get sick.” Blaine mumbled and Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

“Doesn’t matter, in sickness and health, remember?”

True to his word, after getting the medicine and making soup for later, Kurt climbed into their bed, lying down and wrapping his arms around Blaine who sighed in content the moment Kurt pulled him closer. And when Blaine’s breathing evened out and he finally stopped shivering so violently, Kurt looked at him fondly, kissing his cheek and thinking there was no where he would rather be.

And if a week later it was Blaine who had to nurse Kurt back to health, well, it was a price he was willing to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168333448689/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
